Rising Threat, And The Discoveries Within It
by kuroame09
Summary: This is my first fanfic please go easy on me. A year has passed since the incident with Satan was over. Now our young exwires within the "temporary peace" are enjoying at is until a new threat suddenly appears that they would need to stop. Along the way they discover new skills, secrets and Love?... Some antagonist OC.. RinxIzumo, other pairings on the way...
1. Prologue

**Authors notes: Well guys this is my first fanfic hope you will go easy on me.. hahah anyways read,enjoy and review..  
****Disclaimer: I dont own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters...  
****  
****Prologue:****  
****Normal P.V**  
A year has passed since the exwires stopped the opening of the Gates of Gehenna. Ever since then times seemed peaceful with no problems except for minor demon attacks or possessions. The cram school, students Rin,Suguro,Izumo and the rest have increased on knowledge and skill (_In Rin's case knowledge haven't increased as much.. bwahaha_). Shura also trained Rin personally in the art of swordplay and also how to control his flames properly. He reached control over his flames to the point that he can choose what and what not burn, and he could also suppress it even with Kurakara drawn for a short period of time.

Most of the cram students are back at their homes and that includes Rin and Yukio visiting the old monastery to visit before their second year in highschool starts.  
The monks were very glad that Rin and Yukio decided to spend the short break with them and of course to visit their father's grave.

Over the past year Rin became closer with most of the guys in cram school, them learning that Rin is still Rin despite being Satan's son. Although not all of the exorcist from different regions trust Rin's control completely, they do trust him enough even just a little that he won't turn on them.

The Okumura twins have a few days before school starts yet again. And Rin couldn't be more excited, not because he was going back to school but because of a certain girl. (_pfffttt.. of course it would be a girl! I mean what kind of highschool student would be excited for school anyway? Hahah_)  
This girl in none other than Izumo Kamiki.`

**Authors Notes: How'd you like the prologue? well turn to the next page so we can get this story really going! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay now we can get this story really on the roll!... enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters..  
**

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

**Rin P.V.:**  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
"Ughhh. What the hell?!" I said hearing the loud alarm clock my brother set in 8 in the morning to wake me up early. "Its too early for this!" whining I threw my alarm clock to the wall. I laid back donw on my bed trying to get more sleep. Well I WAS until someone suddenly entered the room.

"Goodmorning nee-san." Yukio greeted with a smile. "Should I remind you that we need to get up early because we leave to return to the academy tomorrow?"

"Shut up four eyes! That's tomorrow so wake me up early tomorrow." I threw my pillow at him. "Now let me get back to sleep!"  
He pulled up his glasses obviously annoyed. "Oh? And I thought you were the one who wanted to visit father's grave today because we wouldn't get the chance tomorrow."  
_"Shit I forgot!" _I thought to myself as I hurriedly got ready. Yukio just sighed at this.

**Normal P.V.:**  
The twins ate breakfast that Rin made then headed out to the memorial. They walked deciding that they'd take a look at the town they lived in one more time before leaving it again for another year.  
Both twins made small talk, mostly about what plans Yukio has for teaching them and on also about the times when Father Fujimoto was still alive, which made them happy but they couldn't say that it didn't also contain sadness within them missing their late father.

"Hey c'mon lets go in, were here." Yukio gesturing Rin to the entrance of the memorial park.  
Noticing that he wasn't paying attention Yukio called again.  
"Rin! Let's go we don't have all day."  
Rin just stared at the entrance before giving a slow hesitant nod, walking in with Yukio.

**Rin P.V.:**  
"Hey c'mon lets go in, were here." I heard Yukio call to me.  
I stared blankly at the entrance thinking about what the old man's last words to me the previous year.

_Flashback:_  
_"He is my son! I won't let you take him from me!" Father Fujimoto said as he stabbed himself.  
"Wahahah!" Satan laughed evilly. "Killing yourself to stop me how brave of you, though its too late once you get caught in the gate you can't get out."  
Out if anger I unsheathed Kurikara and the gate vanished as I was engulfed in blue flames. I went back to my father to check on him "Fatheeeerrr!" I cried seeing no signs of life from him.  
_

"Rin! Let's go we don't have all day." I heard him snapping me back to reality.  
I stared at the entrance again, before nodding slowly and walked with him inside.

We stopped in front of his grave. "Dammit! Tears?" I thought to myself as something wet went down my face.  
For some reason I couldn't help but cry and kneel down in front of him.  
"Father... I'm training to be an exorcist… like I said… remember?... it was here too right?" I said in between sobs. "I have Yukio here with me see? Tomorrow were going back to True Cross so we decided to give you a last visit today."  
"Nee-san." Was all that Yukio was able to say, staring blankly on the floor, obviously trying to hold back his tears.  
"Father! I promise I will be a great paladin like you someday! And if I get lucky enough I will try to become a great father like you were with me and Yukio." I said sadly tears still coming down my face.

As I said that Yukio couldn't help but cry too. "Father, thank you for everything, all the joys you gave us, thank you for finding us, and lastly thank you for becoming a father to us." Yukio started saying his own words too.  
We keep our position crying in front of our father's grave.

"Hey now, you two." Both of us heard a familiar voice. "I don't remember raising you two to cry so easily like that." We looked up to see the spirit of our dad. "_That's either a demon taking his form or I'm starting to see things" _I thought to myself. I looked up to Yukio and saw that we saw the same thing._  
_"W-What? I-Impossible is that really you f-father?" Yukio said in shock._  
_"Hehehe. The one and only!" he chuckled raising his hands._  
_He doesn't feel like a demon taking on his form and memories. He feels so much "warm and welcoming" if I can put it on words.  
"Now tell papa what made my two boys cry like that." Father continued in a voice like he was talking to children.  
"We just came to visit you and we couldn't help it but to fdeel some sadness." Yukio replied still unable to believe who we were talking to

"How nice. Well anyways, look how you two grown in this one year, and Rin I hope you grown not just physically this time. Wahahah!" he said in a teasing tone.  
"J-just s-shut up! Of course I grew up!" I said childishly.  
"Hm? Is that so? It doesn't seem that way huh Yukio?" he continued to tease  
"Yeah I guess father, Rin is still that idiotic brother of mine." Yukio sighed_  
_"B-both of you shut up! Well at least I increased my grades a bit!." I pouted _(yeah Rin A BIT.. hahaha_)  
Suddenly all of us couldn't resist the urge to laugh.  
"Hahahah! Well that's my boys!" Father Fujimoto told us. "Now Rin got any girl in your mind right now? I could give you advice while were talking like this."  
"H-huh? What are you talking about old man sh-shut up!" I said blushing thinking of Izumo.  
"Now, now calm down. Wahaha! Just kidding." He continued "Anyways boys my time is almost up I gotta go. You two get along now!" as he said that he turned to a ball of light.

"Father wait! Don't leave yet. We still have a lot to tell you!" Yukio said.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll watch over you two my boys. Remember I'm so proud of you two!" he told us, as he was going higher up. "Oh and Rin! Goodluck with this Izumo-chan girl you like hehehe and make sure you keep your promise that you will be the best father with her as your wife!" he followed with me blushing surprised at his statement.  
"Father…" both me and Yukio said in unison as he vanished completely by the light that sucked him upwards.

"Nee-san." I looked at Yukio. "He really was the best dad huh?"  
I stared back at his grave "Yeah, yeah he really was." I gave a small smile at his grave.  
Yukio then looked at the time and it was getting late he told me.  
So after one last look at father's grave we started walking home as the sun set and the day return to True Cross would be tomorrow.

**Author's notes: What do you think so far guys?... if u think it sucks its fine if u think its good well that would be awesome!.. I would update chapter 2 probably later if I can. I'm still currently working on it right now...  
Btw.. If your looking for RinxIzumo to become couple I'll probably put that in the next few chapters I already know where to put it. No Spoilers Though *smirks*  
****Well Pls R&R!**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Well another chapter guys!.. sorry about this one for my opinion it is really crappy so i am so very sorry about it. the next chapter will be better i promise and next chapter will be a RinxIzumo based chapter so look forward to it Rizumo fans!...**

Disclaimer: I dont own blue Exorcist... if i did Rin and Izumo would have gone out already...

Chapter 3: The Return  
**Normal P.V.**

The next day, Rin and Yukio were just getting ready to leave. Packing the few things they brought from their dorm. Now all's that left is to wait for Mephisto, even though they could have used Yukio's keys to get back faster it was the demon's persistence of wanting a chat between the two on the car ride they said yes. Yukio noticed Rin stare at the wall sorta flustered.

**Rin P.V.**

_"Oh and Rin! Goodluck with this Izumo-chan girl you like hehehe and make sure you keep your promise that you will be the best father with her as your wife!"_ I thought while blushing a bit.  
"_But wait? To have kids you need to have se- No! Fuck that perverted old man I wont have thoughts like his, I'm not a pervert!" _I pulled out my hair in annoyance bringing myself back to my thoughts.

_Rin's Thoughts: (with slight Normal P.V)  
Why did I like her suddenly?Why the hell am I just thinking about why right now? Ugh! Damn its so confusing. Is it her hair? No. Her attitude? I don't know but its kinda cute when Izumo's bitchy like that. But now that I think about it I liked her since all that trouble with Satan ended. We suddenly became closer despite her thinking I'm an idiot and an annoyance. But most of all she was the first to accept me for who I was despite being a demon._ Little did Rin know is that he was blushing and Yukio noticed this.

"Uhmm. Nee-san is anything wrong?" Yukio said looking at me weirdly.  
"H-h-huh? Yeah of course everything's fine! Nothings wrong." I said awkwardly  
He just sighed but continued "Well c'mon I got a call a while ago from Mephisto and said he would be here any minu-" Yukio got cut by a weird pink smoke that engulfed the dining room.  
"My, my oh how much I missed my favorite younger brothers." A voice said as the smoke cleared. This voice belonging to none other than Mephisto.  
"What the hell clown!? Ever heard of a door!?" I snapped at him.  
"Calm down. I was just in a hurry and I didn't want to distract the monks working." He said in a tone that I always hated.  
"What kind of an ass excuse is tha-" I wasn't able to finish when Yukio suddenly kicked me at my side.

"Quiet nee-san! And Mephisto would you care to tell us why you wanted to pick us up? What is this so called important news?"  
"Oh! That's right. Well its kind of a long story and its better told on the long trip. Now come along you two the car is waiting outside." I listened to Yukio and Mephisto talk as I was rubbing my side where I was kicked.  
We both just nodded and followed Mephisto outside.

**Normal P.V.**

After the twins gave their regards and thanks of letting them stay at the monastery, they went out front with Mephisto to his weird looking pink limousine. As the car started moving it was silent, with Rin and Yukio waiting for Mephisto to tell them what he wanted. And then "Ehem" Mephisto cleared his throat.

**Rin P.V.**  
"Ehem." Me and Yukio turned to Mephisto. "Now before anything else would any of you like anything to drink for the trip. Tea maybe?"  
"No. Just what is did you want to tell us?" Yukio said obviously impatient.  
"Ahhh. Straight to the point as usual Yukio." He chuckled. "Well anyways what I wanted to say is a warning."  
"What are you talking about clown? Warn us about what?!" This time I'm the one who lost patience.  
"Oh nothing serious really. Its just that did you notice the less demon encounters recently?" we stayed quiet both nodded. "Well it turns out the demons are being called back! Hahaha. Who would have thought?" he said sarcastically.

"But isn't that a good thing? Satan must have been afraid of losing again" I smirked.  
"Nee-san's right. So what's the problem with that?" Yukio agreed with me " _Wait a minute he just agreed with me, WITH ME! I mean seriously his usually opposite of what I think but this time he actually agreed!"_ I thought weirdly.  
"The bad things about this my dear brothers is that we learned that someone other than Satan is pulling them back. As for who we don't know but the Vatican just told us to keep our guard up just in case for any weird movements from the demons." Mephisto told uas if we was excited.  
"What? Just who would order that? What the hell?!" I asked in shock

Mephisto sighed. "Like I said we don't know. Just keep your guard up for anything strange. If this threat could command demons here in Assiah and bring them back to Gehenna it would need to be extremely powerful and influential." He continued when he saw our shocked expression. "Oh but don't let this bring you down! Your in highschool the prime of your youths its best if you enjoy it!"  
We just looked at him and nodded, thanks to what Mephisto said I thought I will enjoy it and maybe build up my courage to ask Izumo out. But if it comes to the point that we need to fight again I will do all I can to protect my friends and the girl I care for.  
The rest of the trip was quiet so I decided that would just take a nap.  
_  
A few hours later…_  
I woke up and looked out the window seeing that we were almost there.  
"Hehehe.. I guess were here." Mephisto broke the silence.  
"Yeah. Tomorrow classes start again I better get good rest later at the dorm, same goes for you nee-san."Yukio followed saying.  
"Yeah yeah." Was all I said.

**Normal P.V.**  
After the long car ride Mephisto went ahead to let the twins rest.  
At the dorm they greeted Kuro and Ukobach before heading straight to the room to fix up their things and get some rest. Rin looked outside "_All right! No more chickening out like an idiot Rin. I will ask Izumo out this year_." Rin told himself despite the possible enemy they may face nothing will stop him from his goals to be with Izumo.

**Author's notes:*sigh* i really think this chapter is bad... but what do u guys think? well anyways like i said a while ago next chapter will finally be a RinxIzumo chapter so please be patient with me... i might not be able to update tomorrow since i want the next chapter about the two to be perfect... did i mention i love the pairing? (smiles weirdly) thanks again for your support please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Date part 1**

**A/N  
Yow guys. sorry for the late update there was a lot of things going on and stuff like that so i apologize sincerely. And just note this chapter is shit! sorry but i kinda rushed this cuz my original work for this chapter was lost due the crash of my computer and i needed to rush this if i wanted to post a new chapter before i finish the prologue and 1st chap for a new fic i'm working on. well anyways this is it guys. i apologize and i'll make it up next chapter.**

**Narration:**

2 weeks passed since Rin and the rest of those in cram school have returned to True Cross, and so far despite what Mephisto told the Okumura twins nothing has happened so far. Both Rin and Yukio have been on their guards but still continue with their normal lives without the other cram students knowing anything to avoid them worrying.

Today our young hero plans an invasion. But not an attack you would usually expect, oh nothing like that at all. He plans to overcome an obstacle greater than the threat looming over them. He plans to invade Izumo's heart (not literally :3) and ask her on a date. One problem though, he doesn't know how….

**Rin P.V.**

_"Ughhhh. When will this damn class end!" _I thought to myself bored out of my mind_. "I need of a way to ask Izumo out but do I really need to listen to this shit? I mean I just slice demons anyw-" _I was still in my thoughts when suddenly "Wham!" a book hit me straight to the face. The thrower is none other than Yukio. "What he fuck Yukio?!" I shouted.

"Ehem. Maybe if you were listening we wouldn't get into this situation." I saw him smile but it was obviously a fake one as he emitting a killer aura of annoyance. "Hey! I was listening!" I argued.  
"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" he asked me.  
"Something about a weird fly-demon-thing?" I replied slowly unsure if that was it.  
"*sigh* Well nii-san I said something close to that but not quite that now if you just listened you would know I was talking abou-" he was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Well nevermind. Class dismissed you are all free to go." He continued.

Yukio was about to exit the classroom.  
"Wait Yukio! I need your help!" I called.  
"Nii-san. What do you need?" he asked. "Well uhmm you see I need to know how to-" I whispered the last part.  
"How to what?" Yukio asked. "Howtoaskagirlonadate!" I said fast although it seems that Yukio was still able to hear it.  
"That's it? Is that also the reason you weren't paying attention in class?" He deadpanned.  
"Oh ah yes? He-he-he" I laughed nervously.

"Fine. If you really want to ask a girl out just walk up to her and do so. And once she says yes think about where you want to take her, when you want to take her and how you will treat her. That's it."  
"Really Yukio?! Thanks for the advice bro! your so stuck up sometimes but your helpful when I need you." I replied cheerfully which Yukio got a tic mark on his head.  
"Ehem well if that is all leave me alone!" he shouted.  
"Yeah yeah. Thanks again see ya!" I said as I left to go to the fountain where Izumo is.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I walked through the school until I reached the fountain. There I saw her. The girl with beautiful violet her . The girl who is bossy at times but also kind. The girl who took my attention.  
"Izumoooo!" I yelled. "What's up?"  
"Not so loud baka!" she replied.  
"Oh uhm s-sorry I just wanted to ask you something." I said.  
"What is it? Hurry up I'm trying to eat lunch!"  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked nervously.  
"Hmm. Okay"  
"But uhm you know I understand if you would not like to I completely underst- WAIT WHAT?!" I was shocked. No shock would be an understatement!  
"I said okay, this weekend we can got it? Pick me up in the morning." She said. "Oh I uh. I mean s-sure." I replied still sorta dazed and started walking away.  
_"I-I cant believe she agreed!"_ I thought in my mind.

**END**

A/N: Please read

short? i know like i said awhile ago this was rushed. Next update for this story might take a while since i would much more focus on a new Naruto fanfiction i am working on which would be out anytime this week like tomorrow or monday or Tuesday or anyday this week like i said. Well next chapter for this is the actual date in an amusement park!  
Now as more my new fic which will be soon out hope you guys will give the time to read it, the title would be "Naruto: The Storm Blade of Konoha" and note for those Naruto fans out there this is strictly a NarutoxMei fic with Naruto being the same age as Minato and his bestfriend. In this story Naruto will be just as famous as his bestfriend Minato. When Minato's kid Natsume (Naruto's counter part if this was canon) is born she is taken out of Konoha by Naruto and raises/trains her for 12 years before returning to Konoha. At one point in those 12 years they stumble upon the civil war in Kiri which they help the rebels. Well this isnt the summary but if you want to read the FULL and REAL summary for this go to my Bio i will write what the story is about there. well till next time guys! Ciao minna-san!.


End file.
